


The Flash Beginnings

by Professor Oswin (Kirann_Oswin_Meadows)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Personalities, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirann_Oswin_Meadows/pseuds/Professor%20Oswin
Summary: Barry Allen is just a kid. He goes to high school and has romantic problems just like every kid. So how is it that a bolt of lightning hit him and now he's got superpowers? One thing's for sure he's got the power to save people and that isn't something that he can pass up not after losing both of his parents. But it isn't going to be easy. The Dark Matter that gave him his powers also created his worst enemy someone who can move just as fast as him. The problem is that it seems that there are two of them. Should be impossible right?





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. This is my second work on Ao3. This is actually a remastered import from my account on Fanfic.net. I hope you guys like this and each chapter will have a song shout out that I think goes best with it. This chapter's song is How far is Heaven by Los Lonely Boys

The night was cold and dark. The street lights had flickered out a while ago. The only sound was that of crickets chirping. But one house still had light coming from it. It wasn’t the light of the kitchen from a kid who was getting a midnight snack. It was something worse than that. Streaks of electricity flew around as two unseen figures raged in a battle. The lightning seared anything it touched and cracked the picture frames around it.

A small boy and his father couldn’t do anything but watch in horror as a woman sat on the floor in the middle of the fight. Their cries of anguish were drowned by the storm in their own house.

“Mom! Mom!” the boy’s screams overcame the noise as he looked on in fear of his mother’s life.

“Run! Run Barry Run!” his mother cried.

A man in yellow with red glowing eyes suddenly appeared in front of the him. The man raised a blurry hand ready to strike him.

“Noo! Barry!” The woman was on the floor with a horrified look and tears streaking down her face.

A yellow streak pushed the man away just in time. The man was knocked to the floor underneath the window giving the family a chance to briefly catch a glimpse of the figure before it rose to grab a knife. Before anything else happened the streak whisked the boy away. Behind them a mournful cry pierced the air. Something bad had happened back at the boy’s home and he knew it. The kid suddenly found himself standing in the middle of the street several blocks away from his home.

“Mom? Mom?!”

 

Back home his father cradled the body of his wife. A knife stuck out of her chest. The area around it was covered in wet blood. The man knew he couldn’t do anything about it but he still tried to pull the knife out. It only slipped from his grasp thanks to the blood that now covered him too.

The door was knocked off its hinges splintering the sides as the CCPD finally came. Several cops in full armor cleared the way for the lead detective, a friend of the family, Joe West.

Joe couldn’t mask the horror on his face as the two men faced each other. Confusion struck his face as he gazed upon the grizzly scene that was displayed in front of him. His friend with his wife in his arms and a hand on the murder weapon. All the blood that covered both of them. He knew already that non of it was his. The evidence was against the poor man. No one knew of what really happened that night and no one would believe it.

“Doctor Henry Allen, you have the right to remain silent…” he was interrupted by Henry’s outburst.

“I didn’t kill her! It was a man in yellow! He killed her! He tried to kill my son, but he failed and he killed her instead!” Mr. Allen struggled against the armoured officers who tried to drag him to his feet and away from his wife’s corpse.

Joe’s eyes began to water.  _ Where was Barry? What has he done? _ Fear clouded his thoughts as he watched the man he thought he once knew being cuffed.

“Go check on the boy. His room should be upstairs,” he ordered one of officers next to him.

He caught up to the men draggin Henry out of the house and resumed his reading of the rights, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. With these rights in mind, are you still willing to talk with me about the charges against  **_you_ ** ?” he growled the last part.

“Joe you gotta believe me! I didn’t do that! You’ve known me since college. You know how much I love her! Tell them! TELL them Joe!” His pleads were muffled as he was forced into the back of a police cruiser.

“Dad! Dad!” Joe turned to see the missing son running across the street calling out for his dad.

“Barry?! Barry! What are you doing out here? Are you okay?” Joe rushed over and picked up the seven year old boy.

“What’s wrong? Why is my dad in the back of the car? Whatever happened he didn’t do it! It was the man in yellow. He was fighting with someone. I couldn’t see what happened because I disappeared and appeared in a street far away,” he ignored Joe’s question.

Joe covered the little boy’s eyes as he saw the body of the woman being wheeled out in a stretcher.

“Barry. Listen. I’m going to be taking care of you now. Okay? You’re not going to have to go through any of this. Now you don’t have to lie for your father. He won’t be able to hurt you anymore. You understand me?”

“No. NO! He didn’t do anything. I swear. I’m not lying.”


	2. Wrongful Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Henry in custody Barry and his sister have to deal with interviews of the police captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. This chapter is a bit longer than the last. I actually didnt write this for my original story. This is a whole new chapter to transition this along a bit better than the original did. The song for this chapter is Cry me a River by Justin Timberlake

Barry sat on a beanbag ignoring the gaze of the woman. He gazed outside the window as she continued talking not noticing that his attention was elsewhere. It was a few days after the entire event at his house and he was required to be interviewed by the both the Captain and the DA of Central City. The past few days were always the same. Barry would come in and half heartedly listen to all they had to say. He’d given up trying to explain what he actually saw. It was always waved away when he mentioned it and they’d always try to explain that his mind made everything up in order to cope with what he saw. And he was tired of it all.

“Barry,” the woman sighed. The little kid turned and faced her. “Barry, I know that you love your father and all but you need to help us out here. We can’t bring justice for your mom if you don’t cooperate.”

“I won’t lie for you. I know what I saw,” Barry replied quietly.

“Fine. You can leave then. I’ll be here in case you ever change your mind and want to talk about it. Tell your sister to come in please,”she gathered up her papers and straightened her hair as Barry climbed out of the beanbag and left the room.

Outside the noise of the precinct became audible again. The sunlight that came in through the windows signalled that it was early in the morning. Cops walked by giving a nod to Barry in acknowledgment of his presence. All Barry could do in response was blink. He didn’t really feel like talking with anyone right now. The pain was still too recent and caused him to seclude himself.

“Hey Barry,” his older sister ruffled his hair. “Go with Joe and wait for me okay?” Barry just nodded in answer.

She watched as he walked to the elevator and disappeared in. She knew what Barry was going through but not entirely since she hadn’t seen it all unfold in front of her like it did for him. It was hard to figure out how to be there for him and still stop herself from going insane with grief. If only she’d been there that night at home instead of with her boyfriend. In a way her guilt made her feel as if it were her fault. But in the end she couldn’t do anything. She didn’t even know whether she could believe that her dad killed her mother. There were never any signs of their relationship being strained. Then again majority of parents in the world never displayed that in front of their kids either.

The windows in the office weren’t blocked by buildings like the ones in the lobby so the sun’s light hit at all power in here. It took a second for her eyes to adjust but once they did she saw the Captain writing in her notepad unaware that she just came in. Her gaze lifted as the door closed softly behind the young girl. Her hand motioned to the seat in front of her offering it to the girl.

“Hello Jace. It was nice of you to accompany your brother,” even though she held a smile on her face, her eyes were cold and uninviting. It scared the girl a bit. “So. I heard that you weren’t home during the time the event took place. Is that right?” -Jace nodded in response allowing her to continue- “So tell me. What is a 12 year old girl like yourself doing with a boyfriend? Aren’t you too young?”

“I don’t know, it’s normal in today’s society. Just like it was for you to get married at 15 in back in the old days.  _ Your  _ days,” Jace smirked as she wiped off the fake smile from the Captain’s face.

This wasn’t Jace’s first interaction with the police chief. She’d been here before for accounts of vandalism and minor aggravations. You would never think that on your first glance. Jace was a pretty child, always wearing dresses or anything that looked pretty. Her hair was always tied in a ponytail, sleek and smooth. But the moment she opened her mouth you would feel the full blast of her sharp tongue.

_____________________________________________________________

Barry walked up the steps of the bus inserting a token into the box at the front. The driver looked at him curiously but said nothing. Only a couple of people were on board. It was to be expected for a weekday, but it was still quite spacious for a bus. Barry took a seat near the front in an empty seat and patiently. The kid looked strange as he hopped off the bus, after an hour of waiting, in front of Iron Heights prison. He ignored the comments and questions that bombarded him from strangers and kept on walking into the building.

“Hello? How can I help you?” the cop in the front desk asked as he looked over the desk at the small boy.

“I want to see my dad.”

“Is someone with you?” he questioned.

“No.”

“Okay. Let me see what I can do for you bud,” the man smiled as he leaned onto his walkie on his shirt and began talking into it. Barry ignored the cop’s stare as he waited for an answer to come from the walkie and instead played around with his red sweater.

“You can go in little guy. But you only have an hour with your dad okay? Just give his name to the nice officer who’s going to lead you to the visitors area and he’ll bring your daddy to you,” the buzzer went off as the door next to the desk swung open.

Inside Barry looked around and spotted a bald man in uniform. The door closed with a heavy slam sealing him inside the hallway. They walked in silence with only the sound of Barry’s sneakers squeaking on the floor and the man’s heavy footsteps for company.

“My Dad. My dad’s name is Henry Allen,” Barry said quietly as the man opened the door for him that lead to a room with several people on phones with inmates on the other side holding the same phone.

“You mean the guy we got several days ago? The Uxoricider?” Barry didn’t know what the word meant but he felt as though it wasn’t very nice and it incited a glare from the little boy.

The man left once Barry entered and climbed onto an empty chair to wait. A few moments later his face lit up for the first time in a while as he watched his father sit down in front of him across the window. He made for a wild grab for the phone as he saw Henry do the same.

“Barry. I’m so glad you’re here. Is Joe and your sister with you?” tears formed in his eyes as love and happiness filled him.

He watched in disappointment as his son shook his head in response. “What are you doing here then? Who did you come with? You better not have come by yourself young man,” he said sternly.

“I came by bus. Please don’t be mad at me. I just wanted to see you. I miss you,” Barry’s head lowered.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt or in trouble,” Henry quickly consoled his son.

“No one believes me dad. They think I’m lying. But I know that you didn’t kill mom. I know who did it but they don’t want to look for him!”

“Barry. I’m glad you believe in my innocence but you can’t say that anymore. It’s okay for you to tell them that I did it…”

“NO! I can’t lie. And you didn’t do it,” tears began welling up in Barry’s eyes as he watched his father giving up.

“Barry. I need you to tell them that. Promise me. I don’t want them to send you to a place you don’t need to be in. For now all I need is for you to believe in me. That’s it. That’s all I want okay?” Barry nodded accepting defeat.

Joe burst in. He looked right at Henry then at Barry. “Barry what are you doing here?”

“I came to see my dad. You didn’t let me so I came by myself,” Barry squinted at his current guardian with anger and distrust.

“I'm just trying to protect you,” he tried to reason.

“No! You just hate my dad and dont want me to see him! But he's my dad and I'll come and see him whenever I want.”

“Barry go to the car! Iris and Jace are waiting for you there,” he pointed his finger at the direction of the door. His face was stressed and weary, the work of what head been doing the past days were starting to show.

“Barry. Listen to him okay? You listen to him and go to his car. He'll protect you from now on,” Henry’s muffled voice quelled his son and stopped him from continuing his prattle.

Joe sighed in relief as Barry ran out the door. He looked one last time at Henry Allen. The man mouthed the words take care of them. Joe nodded in acceptance of the request but his eyes no longer held the same recognition or friendliness they once had towards Henry.


	3. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been reading over the original story I wrote and I’ve noticed that the timeline is too inconsistent to even keep the time span believable. So that’s one thing that I’m going to be changing. The amount of time that goes on in the prequel of the prequel season? I don’t know. The point is that I’m changing the canon of my story.

   It’s been several years since Barry’s mother died. During the past few years, he’d been living with Joe who’s become the new guardian of both Barry and Jace.

Since then Barry and Jace have been getting accustomed to being part of a new family. It wasn't that difficult though. The West’s were a long family friend. It actually stretched all the way to the time of north vs south embarrassingly enough.

As the years passed, Iris and Jace became very great friends. But tensions between Joe’s daughter and Barry suddenly became strained.

________________________

 

“Barry!” Cisco, Barry's only friend, called out.

The young preteen came to a halt as he turned around to look at him. Cisco Ramon was of Mexican descent. His shaggy hair that he kept kind of long and slightly tanned skinned made him a dead give away. He usually also always wore a shirt with a graphic design on it, usually a comedic one.

Barry met him during elementary school the year after the incident. Together they always made plans to sneak out to visit Doctor Allen. Usually with the complete help of the sisters Jace and Iris. Jace and Cisco formulated the plan while Barry and Iris helped with the distractions. At least until Henry was murdered in prison. Afterwards, Iris and Cisco helped to try and comfort the Allen Siblings. It was pretty obvious that the group of kids were very attached to one another.

“You didn't wait for me this time. Why?” Cisco asked as he adjusted his backpack.

The two were about to cross the street just as a bunch of kids passed them heading to the high school. One of them was a chocolate brown skinned girl with black hair that pushed past the two purposely knocking down Barry’s belongings to the street.

“You shouldn't hang with such a loser Cisco,” Iris glared at her adoptive brother in disgust.

“Hey hey hey,” Cisco helped Barry pick up his things as fast as they could from the street. “What was that for Iris!” He shouted at the backs of the kids who were already crossing the street. “Care to explain what that was all about?” he faced his friend.

“Well. Uh, Some things happened while you were gone this summer,” Barry took the supplies Cisco held and shoved them into his bag in order to get up and cross the alternate sidewalk.

Cisco had been gone for the summer this year like he did every year. Each year, his family would take him and his older brother, Dante, camping in Yosemite.

“What kind of things?” he inquired.

“We might have broken up,” Barry gave a sheepish grin.

“WHAT!? Why? How? When?”

“It was the week after you left for vacation. She kinda thinks that I cheated on her. But I didn’t. You know me Cisco. I’ve never been capable of doing that.”

“Wow, dude. You, you finally get the girl of your dreams and you are both a thing for a few months and you somehow managed to screw it up?” 

“Well, to be honest, aside from the whole, she hates my ordeal, I actually kinda liked how it ended. She was kinda, controlling, per say, it also turned out that she was the jealous type when she’s in a relationship. Like you’ve seen.” -Cisco nodded acknowledging the times he’d witnessed her jealous antics- “And my affection for her was reaching its limit. Even if she hadn’t broken up with me, I think I would have been the one to do it. Plus, after the initial excitement and love, I started feeling weird about our relationship. I mean, we were raised as siblings for god’s sake! But, it would’ve been nice if she didn’t hate me. So I don’t know how to feel about this.”

   Awkward silence flooded them for a short beat as they continued walking.

“I bet things are awkward at home.”

“Very. There’s no way we can avoid each other, but she still tries. Jace says that she just needs some time to calm down.”

“So what does Joe say about this whole thing?” Cisco’s.

“He knows that I didn’t cheat on his daughter. We both know that she’s just too mad to be reasonable. But I just hope that it fades before she leaves at the end of the semester.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot that she’s going to college. That reminds me. You should come over and intern for STAR LABS. I’ve been there for a year now so I think I can access some leeway to get you in,” he winked as he nudged his friend.

“I’m sorry Cisco. But I’m set on becoming a CSI. Not a scientist. Or an engineer,” Barry rebuked.

“But you’re very smart. You get good grades. You even built a robot by yourself for the science fair last year. You’ll just be wasting your intelligence by playing detective.”

The school bell rang faintly in the distance, interrupting Cisco’s debate. The two broke into a run knowing that they’d be in big trouble if they were late to their first day of High School.

 


	4. Interns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry bumps into someone.

His second year was definitely harder than Freshman year, and Barry really enjoyed it. Everything last year was too easy for him. He preferred a challenge though. And thanks to the movement of his teachers, both he and Cisco managed to skip a year. Cisco had his boss Harrison Wells to thank for the opportunity, but Barry had no one to help him. He just had the luck of the draw and his grades to go for him which was less than others had.

The entire day he enjoyed his new Advanced Placement classes that went along with his Junior year. But the day didn’t last long for his taste. The final bell rang marking an end to the first day back to school. People crowded into the hallways making it hard for Barry to even move in a certain direction without being knocked the opposite way.

“Hey, Barry! Stop struggling and just join in the movement! Be one with the hive. Think bee!” Barry groaned at the overrated reference to the bee movie Cisco made.

“The first few days are always the worst.” Barry groaned as he finally made it outside the building. Cisco had to agree with him.

“We just have to power through it. Now, do you want to come with me to look at my new internship with the most renowned scientist in the world?”

“Sure, I don’t have Track practice for another few weeks right now.”

The two friends climbed into Cisco’s brother’s van and drove off. On their way to their destination, Barry and Cisco struck a conversation with Dante. It was mainly about his job at the restaurant Pavilion of Serenity where he played classical music and piano. And other than a few jokes at his younger brother’s expense, Dante didn’t have much to talk about.

They arrived at the lab in less than a half hour thanks to the traffic back to school brought.

“Thanks for the ride, hermano,” Cisco waved at his brother.

“See you home Ciscie,” Dante drove off with a wave.

“Welcome to STAR LABS.” Cisco pushed open the doors to allow him and Barry to enter.

Barry was overwhelmed by the sight. There were so many people walking around the inside. The ceiling was high up decorated with paintings and a beautiful chandelier that cast the light in the main lobby. In the middle of the room was also the statue of the founder of STAR LABAS, Doctor Harrison Wells.

“Wow,” Barry was left speechless.

He’d heard of how grand STAR LABS was, but he never had the chance to check it out himself.

“I know right!?!” Cisco had his signature goofy grin. “This is where dreams of nerds like us come true with the help of Dr Wells.”

Some commotion came up as an elevator door opened up.

“I QUIT!” an older man strode out and left quickly through the entrance leaving everyone silent.

Everyone around began to talk in hushed whispers before the ambience lifted up again and the background conversations started up again.

“Who was that?” Barry asked.

“That was Hartley Rathaway. And he just quit, good riddance. Wait, that means that there’s an opening. I know he’s a worker, but with a designer missing, we’ll need another one. Maybe you can fill in for him. You might be young, but you’re even better at finding mistakes in designs like these,” Cisco grinned.

“I’ve told you already Cisco, I’m not going to join. I’m still not even sure if I’m going to intern at CCPD. Joe doesn’t really want me in the police force business.”

“That’s why you should join us. Here the interns don't just help around for free. We actually get an allowance depending on how much we contribute and we’re covered in case of something bad happening,” he rolled his eyes at his friend’s uncertainty. “Look, if you want to sign up for interning, the receptionist is on my way. Dr Wells has taken an interest in you so I’m sure he’ll take you under his wing if you ask. If not, then you can continue to explore yourself.”

Barry decided to stay behind as he watched his best friend disappear into an elevator. For a while he explored the area available to the public, but there wasn’t much he could look at. So he ended up leaving for Jitters after some time.

Entering the cafe his eyes landed on Iris. His former foster sister/ex-girlfriend was talking to some of her friends at one of the new tables, with a sofa, that were just installed. He’d have to try his best to avoid her in order to evade a confrontation.

Behind him, a guy accidentally bumped into him causing Barry to crash into a random girl who was on her way out. The hot drinks she was holding in her hands were knocked out and spilt onto both of them making them cringe with the blistering heat that threatened to boil them alive.

Hot hot hot! Were the words that ran through Barry’s mind. Partly because of the heated drinks, but also because of what his eyes were looking at. A beautiful girl with rosy cheeks, pretty snowed skin, Auburn hair, eyes as blue as sapphires, and purple lipstick spread across her lips. Barry’s heart fluttered and skipped several beats. He became lightheaded as his mind raced with her appearance. She appeared to be around his age.

“Fuck me! Ugh!” she growled in frustration.

The heat of the drinks that were spilt on her didn’t appear to affect her much. Barry was about to ask why when he noticed that he too hadn’t been affected much by the heat. In fact, he felt even colder. Looking down he noticed that there was some ice among the spilt liquid. She must’ve had a coffee and an iced drink.

“I’m so terribly sorry. I-I, uh let me help you with that,” Barry went to a nearby table and stole a couple of napkins from the people seated there.

He came back to the girl and quickly began to dab those napkins in the places where the liquid hit her in an effort to make up for his mistake. Unfortunately, the girl wasn’t very impressed and was, in fact, furious at the stranger that wronged her.

“What the fuck!?” she screamed furiously. “Watch where you’re going next time!” she pushed his hands away and shook her head at the stains on her shirt.

“Hold on. Wait,” Barry pleaded as she began to leave ignoring the young man and the mess on the floor that he had created.

“What?!” she turned around hastily to see that everyone was looking at them. Her face turned red.

She’d been making a scene without knowing it and was drawing the attention of all the other strangers. This was the last thing she needed. Since she was the daughter of the most famous and powerful man in Central City, anything that she did right now could affect her family’s image either badly or positively.

“I can fix this.”

“I don’t have the time. I’m late for something,” she hissed.

It didn’t seem as though the guy recognized her, which was good she guessed. But she really had to be somewhere right now.

“It won’t take long,” he promised.

The kid went over to the counter ignoring the customers in line. Fortunately, he didn’t go to the baristas attending them, he instead went over to a guy who was washing the dishes on the side. After a few minutes of waiting, in which she took the opportunity to try unsuccessfully to dry herself, the kid came back holding the two drinks that he’d dropped on her. A standard black coffee and an iced latte.

I took them from his hands and had a brief moment of contact with his hands. I looked up at him for a moment and saw that he had blonde hair and blue eyes with an astonishing smile. There was a glimmer of mischief and attraction in his eyes.

“Thanks. But, I really have to go now.”

I left the building relieved to finally get away from all of the eyes that had been focused on me. Time to get to STAR labs now.

Barry looked out of the glass door as the beautiful girl left. There was a slight bounce in her steps. It was so hidden that it would be a blink and you miss it moment.

“So, I see you’ve met Dr Wells’s daughter, eh?” his friend grinned as he took off the Jitter’s attire to get more comfortable now that his shift was over.

“What? And you didn’t tell me a while ago why? Hal.”

That was the daughter of Dr Wells and he’d just acted like a complete klutz in front of her. To elaborate, that was the daughter of the man he hoped to one day meet formally and he dropped coffee on her. Well actually he’d been pushed but it didn’t matter to him. It didn’t change what happened for him.

Hal came out of the area the employees worked in now with a leather jacket and guided his friend over to a table so that they could both sit.

“No. She can’t be his daughter. I know that Dr Wells never had a child. His wife died before they ever had a chance to conceive and he’s never gotten into a relationship since her death,” Barry said confused.

“Well he does but he adopted her,” he explained.

“How do you know so much about her?”

“Because she’s a regular and we here at Jitter’s make it our job to know our customers so that we can…”

“Okay, I know your company slogan already.”

“Alright, anyway. That was Dr Caitlin Snow one of the rarest girls that graduated college with straight A’s at a very very young age and the daughter of our most brilliant mind Dr Harrison Wells,” he motioned with his arms at how much of a big deal this was.

“I bet she’s brilliant. She must be awesome as well.”

“Oh you have a crush,” it looked like he could’ve exploded right then and there with happiness, “Well I know that Cisco can help you out with her because she is his partner over at STAR Labs. Maybe if you ask nicely, he can get you a date with her,” he grinned slyly.

“No. I just got out of a relationship. It wouldn’t be fair to her.”

**-=-=-Epilogue-=-=-**

“Here you go dad,” Caitlin handed the black coffee to her father.

“Thanks, honey,” Dr Wells turned to face his daughter and stared at the stains on her clothes raising an eyebrow questioning what happened.

“Some kid named Barry,” she shook her head.

“Barry?” he asked interestedly. “Tell me more about this kid.”


End file.
